rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 9
User's Drag Rush: Season 9, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 8 created by Nicholas424. 15 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Naomi Smalls and Yvie Oddly * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls * Goodbye Message: "The legs may leave, but the legacy lives on.."- Naomi Smalls Entrance Quotes: * A'keria: "I’ve been waiting for tonight to show these bitches how to strut" * Alexis: "BAM Bitches! , Miss Alexis Mateo has arrived to put the freaking jig up!" * Asia: "It's Asia T. O'Hara! Here to prove I can also massacre the competition not just butterflies!" * Dominique: "Hope you're ready to get bald because this 3D beauty is going to snatch all your wigs!" * Fan: "Ni hou bitches! The overrated Asian escaped from prison" * Hayden: "Serving you fashionable simplicity. *kisses*" * Honey: "Buzz buzz, this honey is sweet as sugar" * Lady Gaga: "Oh well well well...Mother Monster has arrived with vengeance to show to these (looks at the queens) mediocre hoes what drag is really like!" * Manila: "Did somebody order a double all star? Spoiler alert I win this time, and Naomi is a big, fat, nasty, smelling, oopma loompa lookin ass bitch" * Naomi: The LEGacy of the season is here * Nikita: "The mother of draguns has arrived! Hello men!" * Ophelia: I'm here to fuck this competition up...literally. I have a condom so...Nick (rips condom packet aggressively w/ deep voice) I'm ready to make you my bitch. * Trinity: "Did someone call for a bad bitch, because your plastic super queen is here, and she's queer!" * Valentina: “I guess being delusional comes with beauty naturally, because this mug is everyyyyything.” poses 1000 times before realizing she’s in a competition. * Yvie: "Get Ready Bitches, Cause this Race Just took An Odd Turn Sinister Laugh" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: First Impressions A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Life In Plastic Is Fantastic" * '''Main Challenge: Re-imagine your queen as a life-sized doll and fill out a mad-lib made by the amazing and talented Ronin! * Runway Theme: Category is...Plastic Persona * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Hotass * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Three: Hayden Williams, Manila Luzon and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Hayden Williams Mad-lib Meet name, the newest doll from name! name loves to verb, verb, and verb all day long! If you pull on her part, she'll action! Kids love to play with her because feature! So why wait? Come verb with name right now! You can find her at place, or wherever dolls are sold! 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Plastic Persona A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Meme Queens" * '''Main Challenge: Create a funny meme or gif that relates to your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Alexis Mateo and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Alexis Mateo 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Very Best Drag A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Diva Worship" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, host segment of a gospel-themed talk show about a diva of your team's choice. * Runway Theme: Category is...BOOM Green Goddess * Main Challenge Winners: Nikita Dragun and Valentina * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: A'keria Chanel Davenport and Fan BingBing * Eliminated: Fan BingBing For winning the last 2 challenges, Ophelia and Gaga were team captains. 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: BOOM Green Goddess Team Lady Gaga= |-| Team Ophelia Hotass= |-| A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Schizophrenia Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 2 looks and also include a name for the second one, that represents your inner saboteur. * Runway Themes: Categories are...Best Self and Inner Saboteur * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun and Yvie Oddly * Eliminated: Yvie Oddly 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: Best Self and Inner Saboteur A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Rush Supergroups" * '''Main Challenge: In 2 teams, rewrite Don't Funk It Up. Each person on each team should be assigned a different verse and chorus. * Runway Themes: Category Is...Patternz For Dayz * Main Challenge Winner: A'keria Chanel Davenport * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Honey Davenport and Valentina * Eliminated: Honey Davenport For winning the episode 4 challenge, Valentina and Nikita were team captains. For winning the last challenge Dominique got to choose which team she wanted to be a part of. 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: Patternz For Dayz Team Nikita Dragun= |-| Team Valentina= |-| A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 6 Critiques Trivia * This is the largest UDR cast with 15 queens competing. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush